staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Września 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:33, 7:03, 7:33,8.03,8.33 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole odc. 53; program dla dzieci 09:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Nowe buty Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 37 (Horrid Henry’s Shoes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 09:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o porannym chórze, odc. 4 (The Story of The Dawn Chorus, ep. 4); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 09:55 Bunio i Kimba - Wybieramy się na piknik, odc. 9 (We are going for picnic); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria I - Bracia, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 10:30 TELEZAKUPY 11:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Z sądeckiego miodu 11:30 Podróżnik - Lemury duże i małe 11:50 ZUS dla ciebie ; program poradnikowy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Plebania - odc. 1326; telenowela TVP 12:50 Klan - odc. 1714 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:15 Jedynka, Gwiazdy i Ty 2; koncert 13:50 Dotknij życia - Polki nad Londynem 23'; film dokumentalny 14:15 Wiadomości 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 70. rocznica wybuchu II wojny światowej. Westerplatte 2009; transmisja 17:05 Teleexpress 17:25 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Klan - odc. 1715 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:10 Plebania - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP 18:40 Wrzuć Jedynkę 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Zamarznięty rozum Kacpra, odc. 26 (Jasper's frozen smarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Hubal - txt str.777 126'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1973) 22:45 Westerplatte 2009. Zaczęło się w Polsce; relacja; 23:15 Na własne oczy - Zwyciężyć śmierć - prof. Rudolf Weigl 30' 23:50 Telefon od mordercy (Long Distance) 92'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2005); 01:25 Kino nocnych marków - W martwym punkcie - Sekretarka Hitlera (Im Toten Winkel - Hitlers Sekretarin) 86'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2002) 02:55 Notacje - Andrzej Żupański - Zaczęło się 1 Września 1939; cykl dokumentalny 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 2/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Trudna historia 07:15 Sierociniec dla słoni - odc. 2 (Elephant diaries - odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom - Milly i Molly - odc 13/26 Dąb Dziadka (Milly, Molly ep. Grandpa’s Oak Tree); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2008) 08:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 106 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.45; Pogoda 9.12, 10.18 10:50 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 7 "Terror okupanta"; felieton 10:55 Moja rodzinka - odc. 26/34 (My Family Season 3, Episode 5); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000) 11:25 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 22 Sylwetka - Karolina Szymańska (Dorota II) 11:30 Magnum - Nauka latania (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (On the fly)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:20 Kocham Cię Polsko - Czterej Pancerni 12:25 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv 12:55 Orkiestra dla pokoju 13:00 Mrówki - tajna siła natury (Ants - Nature's Secret Power) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2007) 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 97 Głęboka woda (McLeod's Daughters, s. 4 ep. (Dangerous Waters)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2004) 15:00 Fort Boyard ; reality show 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 675; serial TVP 16:55 MASH - odc. 247 (MASH (s. XI, ep. B01 Trick or Treatment)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1982) 17:25 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 8 "Na karcelaku"; felieton 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 138; teleturniej 18:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1060 Hartowny blefuje; telenowela TVP 19:00 The World Orchestra for Peace - koncert w 70. rocznicę wybuchu II wojny światowej - ( również w TVP HD) 20:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 295 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:10 M jak miłość - odc. 676; serial TVP 22:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 431 22:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:40 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 19 Sylwetka - Kamil Czarnecki (Robert II) 22:45 Panorama 23:15 Sport Telegram 23:20 Pogoda 23:30 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Ostatnie wyzwanie (Ahead of the class) 94'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:15 Kocham kino na bis - Od brzegu do brzegu (Coast to coast) 103'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 04:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 04:40 70 ROCZNICA WYBUCHU II WOJNY ŚWIATOWEJ; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:55 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:59 70 ROCZNICA WYBUCHU II WOJNY ŚWIATOWEJ; STEREO 09:02 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:14 70 ROCZNICA WYBUCHU II WOJNY ŚWIATOWEJ; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:42 70 ROCZNICA WYBUCHU II WOJNY ŚWIATOWEJ; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:48 70 ROCZNICA WYBUCHU II WOJNY ŚWIATOWEJ; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:43 70 ROCZNICA WYBUCHU II WOJNY ŚWIATOWEJ; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 70 ROCZNICA WYBUCHU II WOJNY ŚWIATOWEJ; STEREO 17:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Wieluń zbrodnia w ramach konieczności; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:51 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:34 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:29 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:13 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:31 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:22 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:11 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:34 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:58 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:17 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:01 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 05:33 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 05:59 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:17 Zawodowcy - Maksim Wojtiul - baletmistrz; magazyn 06:41 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV Market 7:15 Wielka wygrana 8:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (52) 8:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (53) 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Wesołych świąt (245) 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Zakazane piosenki (246) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Najlepsze życzenia (2) 10:30 Całkiem nowe lata miodowe: Bajkowa róg Wspomnień (2) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Przerwane tango (79) 11:30 Samo życie (1309) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (196) 13:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (54) 13:30 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica (55) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (939) 14:45 Ostry dyżur 13 (68) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Chirurg pod nożem (80) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Niszczyciel (247) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Ogór (248) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (940) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1310) 20:00 Braveheart: Waleczne serce 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (69) 0:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (70) 1:40 Nagroda gwarantowana 2:40 Tajemnice losu 4:00 Zakazana kamera TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango Telezakupy 06:50 Granie na śniadanie 07:40 Detektywi 08:20 Superniania (8) 09:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10:20 Salon gry 11:20 Mango Telezakupy 12:20 Na Wspólnej (1134) 12:47 Na Wspólnej (1135) 13:14 Na Wspólnej (1136) 13:40 W-11 wydział śledczy 14:20 Na celowniku (10) 15:20 Przyjaciele (11) 15:55 Przyjaciele (12) 16:25 Rozmowy w toku 17:30 Sąd rodzinny 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 W-11 wydział śledczy 20:50 Bez śladu (23) 21:50 Generał (4) 23:00 Sopot Festival 2009 (1) 00:05 Sopot Festival 2009 (2) 02:00 Uwaga! 02:20 Nocne granie 03:40 Rozmowy w toku 04:35 Nic straconego TV 4 04.40 Instynkt tropiciela - magazyn turystyczny 05.05 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 TV Market 07.05 Zbuntowani (40) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.10 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.10 Nie igraj z aniołem (67) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Rodzina Serrano (1) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 11.50 Mała czarna - talk show 12.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.00 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.30 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.30 Zbuntowani (41) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 16.30 Mała czarna - talk show 17.30 Nie igraj z aniołem(68) - telenowela, Meksyk 18.30 Rodzina Serrano (2) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 20.10 Wallander: Kontener - serial kryminalny, Szwecja 22.05 Kabaret - musical, USA 1972 01.40 Najwyższy stopień zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 03.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.20 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Stacja Porankowo 08:00 Burza uczuć (314) 09:00 Telemarket (69) 09:30 Zdrada i miłość (1) 10:30 Twarz Analii (1) 11:30 Miłosny nokaut (1) 12:30 Telemarket (69) 13:00 Świat modny (5) 13:30 Burza uczuć (315) 14:30 Zdrada i miłość (2) 15:30 Twarz Analii (2) 16:30 Miłosny nokaut (2) 17:30 Ale numer! (2) 18:00 Junior TV 19:30 Scooby Doo na tropie mumii 21:30 Ale numer! (3) 22:00 Goło i wesoło (2) 22:30 Las Vegas (1) 23:30 Las Vegas (2) 00:30 Goło i wesoło (2) 01:00 Nocne I-granie (63) 02:00 Puls kultury (67) 02:30 Reportaż TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.03,8.32; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Domisie - Spróbuj być grzeczny; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Magazyn Medyczny - 30 lat Instytutu Kardiologii w Krakowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Plebania - odc. 1321; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1699; telenowela TVP kraj prod.Polska (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Dyktatury - Hitler i Stalin 28'; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 113; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki - Dziwożony; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Cyganie morza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 70. rocznica wybuchu II wojny światowej. Westerplatte 2009; transmisja; STEREO 17:05 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Domisie - Spróbuj być grzeczny; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Niezwykłe podróże rzeczy i ludzi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Piękniejsza Polska - Tour de Pologne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Magazyn przechodnia - Błędy; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1321; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Kudłatek - Jesienna przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 114; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Studio Polonia 21:45 Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa (Atak Hitlera na Polskę - jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Jan Strękowski, Nadine Klemens; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Saga rodów - Ród Dybowskich ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Nasz reportaż - Artylerzysta z Wichra; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:12 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Porto" (35); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Magazyn Medyczny - 30 lat Instytutu Kardiologii w Krakowie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1321; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Kudłatek - Jesienna przygoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1699; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 114; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Atak Hitlera na Polskę. Jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa (Atak Hitlera na Polskę - jak rozpoczęła się II wojna światowa) 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Jan Strękowski, Nadine Klemens; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku